


Spiked Punch

by ChristinMKay



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me I don’t know how to act around you now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked Punch

It's not that Misha hates Christmas parties, he actually loves him. He loves getting all festive, eating christmas cookies, and drinking hot liquid tasting like cinnamon. He even owns a dorky Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it with a glowing nose.

So no, Misha doesn't hate Christmas parties. Who he does hate though, is Jensen Ackles, the most arrogant prick Misha ever had the displeasure working with. It's not that he hated Jensen from the beginning, but Jensen clearly did. He avoids Misha all the time, if they have to interact he is extremely rude, not even to mention that he always looks Misha up and down like he is something better than Misha.

But despite Jensen, Misha likes his job. Supernatural is a great show, his character is decent and all his other coworkers are nice. Misha get perfectly along with Jared, who he already considers a close friend. The problem is that Jared is basically like Jensen's brother, so he tries to get the two of them to hang out together. And it never ends well.

For example tonight. Tonight he dragged Misha to this stupid Christmas party.

“Do I really have to be here?” Misha sighs. The set actually looks nice all decorated with fairy lights and fir branches and he spots some of their costars already enjoying the hot punch, chatting casually with each other.

“Man, what do you have against parties? You barely join them and you almost never join us when we head to the bar after finishing an episode,” Jared asks, while getting out of his heavy winter jacket.

“It's not the parties, or the bar,” Misha says and attempts to untangle himself from his scarf, “It's the company I have my issues with.”

Jared rolls his eyes.

“If this is still about Jensen...” he starts.

“He hates me,” Misha doesn't even let Jared finish, “I know you want us to be friends, but I don't think that it will ever happen.”

“He doesn't hate you,” Jared objects and right in that moment Jensen shows up.

Speaking of the devil, Misha thinks, but tires not already to look too annoyed.

“Jared, man. Where've ya been?” Jensen asks, slightly slurring, but with a big smile on his face. It's obvious that the glass in his hand is not his first hot punch of the evening.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared says and pulls Jensen in a quick hug, “I had to convince Misha to come,” he adds and nods in Misha's direction.

Jensen's smile immediately fades as he spots Misha.

“Hi,” Misha simply says, trying to sound neutral.

“Misha,” Jensen says with a nod, voice cold as ice.

Then he looks Misha up and down as usual, only this time his eyes stop at the reindeer on Misha's sweater.

“Nice sweater,” he snorts, “did your mum knit it?”

Misha just rolls his eyes, he is not in the mood to get in an argument with Jensen.

“Good to see you too,” he says, “I'm gonna get some punch.”

While he walks away he can hear Jared his, “Cut the guy some slack, would you.”

Misha just shakes his head and grabs a glass of punch. Not that he doesn't appreciate Jared defending his honour, but Jensen will never cut him some slack, he hates Misha.

“Hey there, Collins,” Genevieve joins him, “looking christmassy.”

Genevieve wears a santa hat and Misha has to grin.

“So do you, Cortese,” he says and hands her a glass of punch as well. She takes it thankfully and drinks a huge slug, so does Misha. He tires not to cough as the liquid runs down his throat because it burns. The punch was definitely spiked and then had a ton of cinnamon dumped in it. One can overdo it, Misha thinks, now understanding why Jensen already slurred.

“Damn that's strong,” Genevieve says, “ya think I could get Jared to dance with me if I gave him one of those?” she asks with a mischievous smile.

“I think it would not even take half a glass considering what a lightweight Jared is, ” he laughs.

They continue chatting for a while, before they move on to others. The music is not even that bad, the food is good, and after a bit of punch every conversation is easy going. Misha actually has to admit that he has fun, especially since he manages to avoid Jensen all evening.

At some point Genevieve gets Jared actually to dance with her and everybody thinks, finally. It is well known that those two have giants crushes on each other, but never act on it. Misha can't help but smile at his friends, Gen is beaming and Jared has never grinned so much. Misha is happy for them, until he suddenly bumps into someone.

The person's body goes limp and Misha has to grab them, so that they don't fall on the floor. First then he realizes into who he just ran. Of fucking course it is Jensen, Misha lets out an annoyed groan and so does Jensen, only that his groan is a groan out of pain not of annoyance.

It takes him a bit longer to recognise Misha, but when he does, he groans again and opens his mouth. Misha already expects some snarky comment or rude snarl, but instead, “ God, why are his eyes so pretty.”

Misha is so taken by surprise that he almost drops Jensen, who grins at him stupidly.

“What?” he almost barks.

That seems to somehow wake up Jensen and he realizes that he just said that out loud.

“Get your fucking hands off me, Collins,” he hisses and tries to stand on his own feet, failing.

“Okay, you had enough to drink,” Misha says and looks around for Jared to get Jensen home. But Jared is still dancing with Gen, and they look so happy. Misha feels bad thinking about interrupting them. He can't even believe saying his next words.

“Let's get you home, Ackles.”

Jensen seems as surprised as Misha, but Misha already tugs Jensen with him. Of course Jensen struggles, tries to get out of Misha's grip, but in his drunken state his efforts are without success.

Misha has no idea how he even gets Jensen in his car, but he is really relieved that Jensen doesn't throw up during the car ride.

First when Misha tries to get Jensen in his apartment, Jensen fights again.

“Don't fucking touch me,” he hisses, his breath strongly smelling like alcohol.

“I'm just trying to help you,” Misha snarls and searches in Jensen's jacket for his keys, “now get inside.”

Jensen stumbles inside and now Misha could actually go, but he is afraid that Jensen might hurt himself if Misha doesn't bring him to bed. He doesn't even know why he cares, he couldn't give a damn about Jensen. Maybe it is because he subconsciously knows, deep, deep, very deep down inside, that he does not hate Jensen.

Sadly the same can't be said about Jensen, who once more stares at Misha as if he was the black plague in person.

“I don't need your help,” Jensen slurs and pushes a finger against Misha's chest, “ You don't need to play saviour once more.”

Misha tried to stay calm, tried to be the voice of reason, but he is just human.

“Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?” he yells, and Jensen backs a few steps off. Then his face darkens.

“You are so fucking perfect, it annoys the shit out of me,” he snaps.

“What?” Misha has never been so confused in his entire life.

“You're the most perfect to ever perfect,” Jensen continues, “and you're funny, and smart and you're eyes look like they swallowed the ocean. You always were this super dorky sweaters that make you look so damn cute. Oh and when you speak with your fucking Castiel voice it's doing things to me, that want me to do things to you.”

He makes a few steps forward, basically pushing Misha into the wall.

“And you're always standing so close, just like this,” he adds and waves with his fingers at them, almost hitting Misha's nose, “do you have any idea how frustrating this is?”

Misha might actually have one, but he is unable to open his mouth. His brain is way too busy to comprehend all this information. They both stand there in silence, only inches apart. Jensen is panting slightly after his rant, his hand buried in Misha's shirt.

“I'm going to bed now,” he finally announces after a few seconds, and turns around, leaving a baffled Misha behind.

“And don't you dare visiting me in my dreams,” Jensen shouts from the bedroom.

Misha still can't move or speak, from Jensen's bedroom he hears soft snoring.

What the hell just happened, he wonders. He wants to leave as fast as possible and has almost reached the door when he realizes that he should better stay, in case Jensen has to throw up, so that he doesn't suffocate.

Reluctantly Misha crawls on Jensen's couch and falls asleep.

Misha wakes up before Jensen. He allows himself to be so bold to make coffee and look for pain killers for Jensen when he wakes up, which he does about 15 minutes later.

Looking like hell he pats into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Misha half hopes that Jensen will ask him what he is doing here and that Jensen has forgotten about his confession form last night. But an other part hopes even more that Jensen hasn't forgotten.

Jensen groans and takes the painkiller, followed by the cup of coffee Misha hands him. After a big slug of coffee, Jensen finally really looks at Misha.

“I think I owe you an apology for last night,” he says and blushes.

“Just last night?” Misha asks, and then hurries to add after Jensen looks really guilty, “I'm just teasing.”

“No, you're right,” Jensen admits, “I was a total jerk, because I'm immature and don't know how to deal with my feelings and I'm sorry. I wish I could show you how much.”

“Well you could take me out for dinner, for starters,” Misha chuckles, and Jensen's head shoots up, “Also I'm very interested in the things my Castiel voices does to you,” he adds laughing, while Jensen turns as red as a burning christmas candle.


End file.
